


Danganronpa Drabbles!

by FrostedCherry



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Idk what I’m doing, M/M, Multi, housemate au, warriors of hope - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostedCherry/pseuds/FrostedCherry
Summary: Just some drabbles that I wrote for school.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Akamatsu Kaede/Shirogane Tsumugi, Chabashira Tenko & Yumeno Himiko, Iruma Miu & Oma Kokichi, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Yonaga Angie/Yumeno Himiko
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

This book will pretty much just be for my random drabbles and some of my school prompt short stories.


	2. Irumatsu Hanahaki Disease AU

Miu stared down at the mess of blood soaked ranunclus petals, as a wave of nausea hit her, forcing her to throw up more of the sickening, irony petals.  
She hated this, she hated how the disease felt and she hated even more how she couldn't even tell Her about it.  
She forced herself to her feet, resting against the wall for a minute to regain her balance, after a few minutes she slowly walked out of the school bathroom to go find Kaede, fighting back the need to cough up more petals at the thought of the slightly shorter blonde.  
"Iruma!" She turned to see Kaede speed walking towards her with face filled with concern, "did I miss something?" She thought to herself.  
As the smaller blonde got closer the need to cough got the best of her, she let out a harsh cough, her knees felt weak, she tried to keep her balance but ended up hitting her knees hard on the tiled flooring, she thought Kaede was saying something but she couldn't make out the words, her coughs were the only thing she was able to hear. This was the worst one yet, she was increasingly getting dizzier by the second, it was becoming increasingly hard to keep conscious. Her sight was beginning to leave her, there were splotchy spots of black and white filling her eyes. She closed her eyes to try and ease the newly forming headache, but her body had other plans, she tried to open her eyes again but her attempts were futile.  
She slowly lost consciousness.


	3. Random Saiouma drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I actually hate this Drabble but I tagged saiouma so I’m posting it anyways

Shuichi leaned against a brick wall catching his breath as his short friend sped down the sidewalk laughing, "Catch me Shumai!" He giggled turning around, "No" He panted, he didn't know how someone so small could hold so much energy, "we should get back to the hotel, we were supposed to be back 20 minutes ago", "Can't they wait for us?" Kokichi groaned.  
"No we should start heading back" Shuichi sighed as he approached the smaller of the two, "Fine" He sighed "but only if i get to ride on your back" he added with a grin, Shuchi didn't answer, he knew he didn't have a choice, he slowly turned around and waited, seconds after he was met with a sudden weight on his back and a giggle, before he started walking back.


	4. Mahiyoko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This ones not that bad  
> (Prompt: Hard, Beautiful, Brown, Worried, Camera)

Hiyoko stood on the porch of her cabin, her eyes studying the hard, intricate swirls in the brown wooden railing supporting her arms. She looked up from the wood to view the sky, beautiful reds, pinks and oranges swirled together into a warm sunset. She glanced towards a beach and was startled when she saw Mahiru doing something to her camera, her foot tapping quickly on the grainy sand; was she nervous? Hiyoko quickly hopped over the railing and began to run towards the taller girl. She tripped over a hole and stumbled forwards a bit


	5. Aged Up Warriors of Hope (non-despair AU)

Rain hit the windshield of Kotoko's white convertible, she groaned and flicked on the windshield wipers; "ugh, I can barely see anything" she complained, squinting her eyes in attempt to see better, "Turn on your fog lights" Nagisa prompted the pink haired in the drivers seat. She sighed and flicked them on, having a hard time focusing on the road over Jataro's rambling, Monaca's. humming and Masaru mimicking the sound of her blinkers. 'Let's just get back to the base quick' she thought, pressing her foot down hard on the gas, a smile finding its way on her face; the others reactions were instantaneous; Masaru loudly cheered, Monaca giggled swinging her feet and Jataro went quiet. "Kotoko, What are you doing?!" Nagisa quickly asked, "I'm getting us back fast!" She laughed making a quick turn around a sharp corner, "Slow down!" He prompted her, "calm down! We'll be fine!" Masaru laughed jabbing his elbow into Nagisa's side, he rolled his eyes and decided to just stop talking for the rest of the drive.


	6. Irumatsu again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was an image of a teddy bear on the ground

Kaede sat at the train station, idly kicking her legs back and forth, small bear clutched in her right arm. She watched the tracks, waiting for the train that was carrying her best friend.   
Miu sat alone in a small cubicle of four seats, her eyes watching out the window. She was glad she got kicked out of the meeting; she didn't know if she would've been able to sit through the whole thing. She re focused when the conductor came on the PA system announcing that the train was coming to a stop; Miu gathered her things, and stood in front of the sliding doors, once they opened she hopped over the small gap, making sure not to get her heel stuck. She looked up to see Kaede sitting on the bench in front of her door, eyes scanning over the crowd of people, she approached her, "hey bakamatsu" Kaede instantly recognized the voice and nickname, dropping the bear and quickly wrapping her arms around the taller blonde.


	7. V3 Housemate AU pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was an image of a car in someone’s roof

Miu sat back in her computer chair with her feet up on her desk, boredly scrolling though the explore page on her page Instagram.  
She got a message from Kaede, asking her to come to the kitchen. she was about to reply when her train of though got cut off by a loud crash from the hallway. she ran out the door, curious about the cause of the loud sound. She walked to the downstairs of her friend groups shared house to see Kokichis dark purple car smashed through the living room window. She just stared in shock and confusion for a few minutes, before turning around and leaving the room.


	8. V3 Housemate AU pt 2

Miu sat at one end of the kitchen island with Rantaro to her left and Kaede to her right; Kokichi sitting across from the trio, large grin on his face, "you called me here?" He asked innocently. "You know what you did" Kaede accused, irritated; "hm? No I don't~" he lied, forcing the smirk off his face, "so your telling me, you don't see a car crashed through the living room window?" Rantaro asked confusedly; Kokichi suddenly shuffled to peer into the next room over, "hmm nope! no cars in there!" He chimed the smirk finding its way back onto his face, he hummed standing up suddenly. The others froze with nothing to say, as they watched the short male skip from the room with a large smile.


	9. V3 Housemate AU pt 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Prompt: banana, black, heavy, jumped, damaged)

It was a fairly normal morning. Tenko sat at the kitchen counter; slowly peeling a banana. Himiko stood behind her, pulling her long black hair into a large braid. it was slightly heavy to hold due to the thickness of Tenko's hair, but that just made it more fun to play with. A crashing noise came from the living room and both girls jumped, and looked at each other. They slowly stood up and make their way to the living room, only to see; Kaede, Miu, Rantaro and Keebo pulling a heavily damaged car out of the wall, as Kokichi calmly sat on the couch ignoring the others, while drinking grape koolaid. "What happened in here?!" Himiko asked nervously, as Tenko left the room.


	10. V3 Housemate AU pt 4

Tenko walked outside to join the group, that were trying to pull the car out of the wall.   
Miu and Kiibo were standing in the house, trying to push it out, while Rantaro and Kaede were at the other end, trying to pick it up. Tenko didn't say anything as she joined the group that was pulling it. As soon as the group of three pulled at the same time, the right front tire came loose and it was starting to slide out, the group jumped out of the way as Kiibo and Miu struggled to get it go go down slowly, "are you even holding it?!" Miu yelled, her voice strained; "I'm trying to hold on" Kiibo shouted back as both of their arms gave way and and the car hit the ground with a loud bang.


	11. Himiangie, V3 Housemate AU pt 5(?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s not along the story as the other ones but it’s still the same au

Angie sat on the floor of the living room, paintbrush in hand, calmly humming as she spread strokes of watercolour paint across the thick paper. She adjusted her earbuds, one hand tapping the floor in time to the beat of the music. Himiko entered the room, probably to watch tv, but saw Angie on the floor and walked over to join the platinum blonde. Himiko got down to sit next to her, watching the paint spreading across the paper, slowly creating a detailed image, a large tower surrounded by ocean and beaches. "Wow... is this what it looked like on your island?" Himiko asked, amazement evident in her voice; Angie gave a small nod, before reaching over and unplugging her earbuds, letting the music echo throughout the house.

(I'm sorry, I really like writing this AU)


	12. Kaede (no AU)

Kaede kneeled in front of the vent, it was only seconds after the alarm went off and Shuichi dashed out of the classroom. she glanced out the doorway '..but should I really do this?..' she asked herself nervously; holding the slightly rusted shot-put ball in the palms of her hands, 'i have to, its our only chance to catch the mastermind' she concluded, suddenly confident in her plan. she took a deep breath before rolling the shot into the vent. she threw her white backpack back onto her shoulders, confidently leaving the room to catch up with Shuichi in the library.


	13. Vents (Housemate AU)

Miu sat on the floor of the living room, fiddling with some random car parts.'it's oddly quiet today, it's never this quiet..' she thought suspiciously. not even seconds later, "hey guys, come check this out!" a voice, which she assumed was Rantaro called from somewhere in the house. she looked over at Kiibo, he shrugged and the two went to investigate; "where are you?" Kiibo asked, confusedly. "do you see the vent above Tsumugi and Himiko's room?" Korekiyo's voice asked, 'he's in there too?' ok that didn't really surprise her that much. "why are you in the vent?" Miu asked, "That doesn't matter right now, just come check this out". she sighed, pulling herself up into the vent, she crawled to the end, jumping slightly every time the metal bent under her, she finally slipped down into a weird little white room, she looked around the room, there was a worn down door, that looked like it had been there for centuries. she walked over, and grabbed hold of the handle. "wait!" the other two called in unison, "i'm not waiting, i wanna see whats inside" she laughed, pulling the door open quickly as if it wasn't a random creepy door.


	14. Chapter 14

Kaede gazed out the window; she watched as rain fell harshly from the grey sky, onto the road that already had a thick coating of ice. she was somewhat annoyed that they wouldn't be able to go to the mall like they had planned, although it was Saturday, nothing was opened . she sighed absentmindedly scrolling through Instagram, she barely even flinched when Miu threw herself down onto the cushion next to her. "whats wrong Kae?" the taller blonde asked, resting her hand on the pianists thigh. she sighed, "just disappointed that we couldn't go out today" she responded. Miu began to think before piping up, " I know how to cheer ya up!" she laughed, running over to the TV stand, turning on the Wii. she turned around pointing her pink Wii remote at Kaede, "I challenge you to a just dance battle!".


End file.
